


Past Tense

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Bickering, Fights, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Meeting the Parents, Metahumans, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, abilities, powers, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and your frenemy Nora get into an argument that leads to an accident… A big mistake that finds you trapped in the past and meeting your Team Flash parents.





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

_“How could you, (Y/N)? I knew you were evil, but this is a new low.”_

_“You really need to open your eyes, Allen,” you say to the short brunette, “It’s not like I’ve done anything wrong!”_

_“You’re going to kill him!”_

_“Don’t be so melodramatic!”_

_“What did you call me?”_

_“Mel-o-dra-ma-tic.” This fires Nora up to no end, that girl really has a temper on her. You can see the multi-coloured electricity emit from her. She’s charging up._

_“You’ll be sorry,” she growls._

_You give her a ‘come at me’ motion with your hand. Nora West-Allen may be the fastest girl alive, but you have some pretty quick tricks of your own._

_She winds up for a punch, and wow, she almost catches you off guard. You activate the power of your gloves, a gift from your godfather. You vibe yourself out of her way and end up where she once stood. This time you’ll get the jump on her. But Nora makes another run at you._

_Even though “XS” is able to throw a killer shot to your body with her fist, you manage to suck her in with you into your handmade breach._

_Why does it feel like your head is spinning?_

_You and Nora are suddenly sprawled out on the pavement in front of a series of retro looking houses. Your rival groans and gets up, leaving you on the ground. You hear her gasp._

_“What is it this time, you drama queen?” She pulls you off to the side, behind some bushes._

_“You just ruined all of our lives,” she whispers harshly as if her world was falling apart in front of her. You squint at what Nora is looking at in one of the houses._

_“I highly doubt that, but explain.”_

_“That!” she points at the blue house in front of you, “That is my grandparents’ home! That is my mom and dad walking inside!”_

_“Yeah, so?”_

_“My mom and dad are_ not _in their twenties!”_

_“Oh my God…” you breathe out, seeing your own kind-of-horror. “I see my mom, too…” There she is, getting out of her car. Mom - long, wavy chestnut hair and so freaking young._

_“Allen…” you say slowly, realization creeping upon you, “I don’t think we’re in 2045 anymore…”_

_“Yeah, no shit!”_

 

***

 

It took you and Nora approximately five months until you stopped bickering over whether it was a good idea or not to come clean to your parents from the past. Nora kept trying to subtly insinuate herself into random moments of her parent’s lives. Like that time she posed as wait staff at her mother and father’s _wedding_. But you were smart enough to stay away. You understood that the tiniest interaction with the people you knew could cause a ripple in time and potentially disrupt the timeline. You’ve heard plenty of stories from your mom over the years all featuring Nora’s father.

 _Like father, like daughter_ , you suppose.

But it was now or never. Almost half a year had gone by and you were both still stuck in the past. If anyone knew how to help you, it was Mr. Allen and your mom - Caitlin Snow.

Nora goes up to her grandparents front door finally, one day in May, and totally crashes her family’s get together. To be more specific, her Aunt Jenna’s baby shower. Who was just born. Days ago.

Of course, you were never one to be so _rude_ as to interrupt something so intimate as that, especially when uninvited. Plus, you weren’t even supposed to be born yet, so… that could be awkward.

But you just _have_ to peer from behind a car at Nora about to mess things up again when you two find yourselves outside of Joe and Cecile’s home. You weren’t about to aide in catapulting the two of you even further into time travelling trouble.

It was about a half hour, maybe not even, until the entirety of Team Flash (minus Joe, Cecile, and Jenna) hustle out of the front door. Their expressions range from deadly serious to complete awe. Your phone dings in your pocket.

 

 _Going to S.T.A.R. Labs, coward_ xx _-XS_

You try to reign in your frustration. You’re not a coward, you’re _careful_. But something in you is already pulling you towards the Laboratory building.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

Everyone is staring at you. Even your mother said that you looked strangely familiar to her.

“My name is (Y/N), and-”

“-Are you my daughter, too?” Barry asks, looking like he’s about to worry all over again.

“No, I’m hers, actually…” you gesture to Caitlin. _Mom_.

“I’m what? Excuse me?” Caitlin falters. “There’s no way-!”

“Yeah,” Cisco pipes up, “She’s not even seeing anyone right now!” Your godfather really was a riot, even in his heyday.

“Gee, _thanks_ for that.” Aw, she’s got that flustered look on her face. It’s so familiar and comforting. “Then who’s your father- wait! I don’t want to know! That could be detrimental to the timeline-”

“-My father is Julian Albert,” you couldn’t help but blurt out, letting your cares fly free. It’s just so nice to be able to talk to her, even like this. You hadn’t been able to talk to your mom for five months, whether she was from your time or this one. The Team Flash members all glance around at each other like, _ooh girl, someone needs to make a long distance call._

Barry shakes his head and says to himself, “This is… _too_ much information.”

“How does it feel to be on the other end, Barry?” Cisco jokes. Barry doesn’t answer that.

“Way to follow your own rules,” Nora mutters under her breath. Oh great, is she going to embarrass you in front of everyone’s much younger selves? You give her a look that screams, _shut up or I’ll vibe blast you to kingdom come_. She flashes you a _whatcha gonna do about it?_ smile. You lunge at Nora, but Cisco and Caitlin hold you back.

“Hypocrite,” she calls you and gets restrained by Barry and Iris.

“Train-wreck,” you spit.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Caitlin shouts and you’re already being taken back to when you were a child, “What is going on here? Why all the hate?”

“Yeah, that’s not what we’re about here at Team Flash!” Barry adds in total shock.

“Are you two like this… _all_ the time?” Iris asks you and her daughter.

“Yeah,” Nora huffs in response. When the younger version of your mother asks why you bicker and fight all the time, you roll your eyes.

“Because she’s dating Bart!” Nora lets out, like it’s been tormenting her inside.

“You’ll have to tell us who Bart is,” Iris calmly tells her daughter.

“My twin brother! Your son! She’s going to break his heart!”

Just as you’re about to protest, Barry says with a hand to his forehead, “Wait, we have a son, too?”

”Such a cutie,” you admit. Iris holds onto Nora a little tighter at her attempt to break free.

“Okay, okay, this has got to stop, _now_!” Barry raises his voice. Everyone in the room freezes. Mr. Allen takes a deep breath. “Nora, why are you so against (Y/N) going out with… _Bart_?”

“Because! It used to be just me and him! Now I never see him anymore and she’s stolen him away. She’ll break his heart-“

“But I _won’t_ , Nora!” you protest. “I love him, _okay_?!” You look awkwardly at Bart and Nora’s young parents. “I’m sorry you don’t see him that much anymore and I’m sorry about what’s happened between us. It sucks and I never wanted us to be like this. But I would never, ever hurt him, I need you to know that.”

She’s been stunned silent, some of her hair falls in her face when she looks down. Then Nora mumbles something.

“Speak up, honey,” Iris says.

“I’m sorry,” Nora says a bit louder, “I didn’t know you…”

“Well I do,” you confirm. “And I’m not some kind of black widow, just so you know.” She scratches the back of her neck. “Can we just forget about everything?” you ask. “I’m so tired of fighting with you.”

“Please? I am too.”

“Okay!” Cisco claps his hands, “Happy fun times from here on out! Now, let’s get to work on getting you back to the future.”

Nora sighs and slips you twenty dollars as you say, “I knew he’d say that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @bartallenisbae : "Please write a flash team x reader about the reader transporting herself to get Nora but gets stuck as well. Nora and reader hate each other and when she introduces herself as the daughter of Caitlin and Julian. The team gets used to her (but start to get annoyed over the fighting with Nora and her and please no sexual tension they really do hate each other) and the team finds out the reader is dating Nora’s twin Bart and Nora is jealous of her because she’s used to it being her and her brother"


End file.
